Thomas/Croc (Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Croc - (Thomas and Croc are both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Rufus - (Casey Jr. and King Rufus are both wise and clever) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Gobbos *Hercules (from TUGS) as Swap Meet Pete - (Hercules and Swap Meet Pete are both kind and smart) *Gordon as Croc's Father - (Gordon and Croc's Father are both father figures to Thomas and Croc) *Molly as Croc's Mother - (Molly and Croc's Mother are both mother figures to Thomas and Croc) *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother - (Percy and Croc's Adorable Little Brother are both small and wear green) *Harold as Beany the Bird - (Harold and Beany the Bird are both fly in the air) *Duke as Professor Gobbo - (Duke and Professor Gobbo are both old) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Baron Dante - (Cerberus and Baron Dante are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Croc) Troublesome Trucks as Dantinis *D261 as Pirate Dantinis - (D261 and Pirate Dantinis are both evil) *Daisy as Flibby - (Daisy and Flibby are both the main female villains) *Spencer as Neptuna - (Spencer is a real main vilalin in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bulgy as Roger Red Ant - (Bulgy and Roger Red Ant are both evil and wear red) *Diesel as Tooty the Feeble - (Diesel and Tooty the Feeble are both mean) *George as Goo Man Chu - (George and Goo Man Chu are both wear green and evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Chumly - (Alfred and Chumly are both evil and mean) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Demon Itsy - (Silver Fish and Demon Itsy are both evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fosley - (Farnsworth and Fosley are both named begins with the letter 'F') *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Secret Sentinel - (Samson and The Secret Sentinel are both strong, powerful, evil, and mean) *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Soveena - (Constance and Soveena are both female villains who travel in sea) *Spamcan (from RWS) as Flavio - (Spamcan and Flavio are both rude) *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Cactus Jack - (The Big City Engine and Cactus Jack are both strong, evil, and wear green) *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Lamp Larry - (Tex and Lava Lamp Larry are both rude and mean) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Venus Fly Von Trappe - (Johnny Cuba and Venus Fly Von Trappe are both evil and rude) *The Chinese Dragon as The Village Masher - (The Chinese Dragon and The Village Masher are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Smudger as Swipe Swiftly - (Smudger and Swipe Swiftly are both evil, mean, and named begins with the letter 'S') Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Croc Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as King Rufus The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauges Engines as Gobbos Hercules (TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Swap Meet Pete WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Croc's Father Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Croc's Mother ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Beany the Bird Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Professor Gobbo Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Baron Dante More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Dantinis MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Pirate Dantinis Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Flibby Spencer.png|Spencer as Neptuna KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Roger Red Ant TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Tooty the Feeble GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Goo Man Chu Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Chumly Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Demon Itsy Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Fosley Samson Design.jpg|Samson as The Secret Sentinel Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Soveena NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Flavio MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Cactus Jack Tex5.jpg|Tex as Lava Lamp Larry HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Venus Fly Von Trappe Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Village Masher Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Swipe Swiftly Category:Daniel Pineda